HAMILTON TURNED ROGUE
by Ivy the Lonely Potato
Summary: These are a series of Hamilton songs, but edited by me to fit different characters! If you don't know who the characters are, that's okay, they're from a forum called Rogue, made by Snowcrystal of ThunderClan.
1. Chapter 1

**I did what you asked, Snow. Happy?**

* * *

 **COPPER'S VERSION OF HELPLESS:**

*skipped the beginning it doesn't fit Copper*

I have always been the type to try and grab the spotlight

We were at a group meeting with some cats on a hot night

laughing at my brother as he's dazzling the room

Then you walked in and my heart went "I WILL KILL ANYTHING IN MY PATH TO GET MY PAWS ON HER"

Trying to catch your eye from the top of the high rock

Everybody's chatting and the rain is pouring

Grab my brother and whisper "Yo this one's mine"

My brother makes his way across the room to you

And I get nervous thinking,

What's he gonna do?

He grabs you by the arm I'm thinking we're through

Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm

HELPLESS (don't judge Copper he's an innocent bean)

Oh, look at those eyes...

I am so into you!

I am so into you!

I'm down for the count

and I'm drownin' in 'em

SKY: Where are you taking me?

RED: You're going to clean my den

SKY: Then by all means, lead me the way

COPPER: Copper of the Claws. It's a pleasure to meet you.

SKY: Copper?

RED: My brother.

COPPER: Thank you for all you're service (by cleaning our dens.)

SKY: If it takes cleaning some dens for this, it will have been worth it.

RED: I'll leave you to it NO JK GET OUT OF HERE COPPER

COPPER:

One week later I'm making gifts nightly

Now my life gets better, every prey that you get me

Laughing at my brother cause he wants me to share 'em

RED: I'm just saying, if you really loved me, you would share 'em...

COPPER: Ha!

Two weeks later

in the leader's den

stressing

You're stone faced

while I'm asking for your blessing

I'm dying inside,

as you think and think,

And I'm trying not to kill you

cause there's nothing that my claws can't do

You make your way across the den to me

I panic for a second thinking

We're through

But then you shake my paw and say "Please do (be my mate)"

And you smile at me,

and suddenly,

I'm helpless!

SKY:

Copper, I don't have a dollar to my name

An acre of den

A group to command

A dollop of fame

All I have's my working

My tolerance for work

A couple of cleaning paws

and my top notch cleaning skills

Insane!

Your group brings out a different side of me

Dawn confides in me,

Red tried to take a bite of me...

No stress,

My love for you is never in doubt

We'll get a little place in this group

and we'll figure it out

I've been living with out a family

since I was a kit

My father left

My mother died!

I grew up a messenger

But I'll never forget my mother's face

it was real

As long as I'm alive, Copper, swear to these stars, you'll never feel so...

COPPER: Helpless!

*song ends*

* * *

Original Lyrics by: Lin-Manuel Miranda

New Lyrics by: Ivy the Light Bringer

Copper belongs to: Ivy the Light Bringer

Red belongs to: Bushclaww

Sky belongs to: Snowcrystal of ThunderClan

Dawn belongs to: Dawnfeather15

Forum by: Snowcrystal of ThunderClan

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Fallen Sings to Baby Stream

Fallen sings to baby Stream!

* * *

I was younger then you are now

When I was given my first command

I led my cats straight into a massacre

I witnessed their deaths first hand

I made every mistake

I felt the shame rise within

And even now I lie awake

Knowing history has it's eyes

On

Me

Let me tell you what I wish I'd known

When I was young and dreamed of glory

You have no control

Who lives,

Who dies,

Who tells your story.

I know that we can win.

I know that greatness lies in you

But remember from here on in

History has it's eyes

On

You

* * *

Original Lyrics by: Lin-Manuel Miranda

New Lyrics by: Ivy the Light Bringer

Fallen belongs to: Snowcrystal of ThunderClan

Stream belongs to: Snowcrystal of ThunderClan


	3. Aquila Rants About Crow

Congratulations.

You have invented a new kind of stupid,

A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid,

A free all the prey in the woods kind of stupid

Surely, you didn't think this through?

Kind of stupid.

Let's review.

You took a den,

Where a few,

Maybe two people knew,

And refuted it by beating up your mate

And no one has accused you!

I begged you to stop,

You refused to!

So scared of what your enemies will do to you,

You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!

You know why Shade can do what she wants?

She doesn't let toms

boss her around!

So yeah, Congratulations!

You've redefined your legacy.

Congratulations.

CROW: It was an act of power!

AQUILA:

Power?

I lived when Frost was made a breeder,

I lived only to help her feel better.

I look at you and thing

'Stars what have we done with our lives

And what did it get us'

That doesn't wipe the tears or the fears away

And you know what I'm here to do?

CROW: Aquila...

AQUILA:

I'm not here for you!

I know my friend

Like I know my own mind

You will never find

Anyone as trusting or as kind

And a million years ago she said to me

'This ranks mine (second)'

So I

Stood by

Do you know why?

I love my friend more than anything in this life

I would chose her happiness

Over mine

Every time

Frost

Is the best thing in our lives

So never lose sight of the fact

You have been blessed

With the best mate!

Congratulations!

For the rest of your life,

Ever time you abuse your mate

You will be punished

I'll give her the best life!

Congratulations

* * *

Aquila belongs to: Emberfur28

Crow belongs to: Ivy the Light Bringer; Roleplayed by: Snowcrystal of ThunderClan

Frost belongs to: Ivy the Light Bringer


	4. Ice Burns to a Crisp

**Burn**

I saved every memory you gave me,

Every time I remember I know you are mine,

You said you were mine,

I thought you were mine...

Do you know what Ajax (best thing I could come up with) said,

When he saw you start to flirt,

He said:

"Be careful with that one, mom,

He will do what it takes to survive."

You and your words flooded my senses,

Your sentences left me defenseless,

You built me palaces out of love,

You built cathedrals,

I remembering the memories you gave me,

I'm searching and scanning for answers in every phrase,

For some kind of sign,

And when you were mine,

The world seemed to burn...

Burn...

You gave her kit golden fur,

It told the whole world how you brought this she-cat into our bed,

And in clearing your name,

You have ruined our lives,

Do you know what Ajax said,

When he read what you'd done?

He said:

"You are mates with an Icarus.

He has flown to close to the sun."

And you words are obsessed with your legacy,

Your sentences border on senseless,

And you are paranoid in every phrase,

How they perceive you-

You, you, you!

I'm deleting myself from the narrative,

Let future Rogue roleplayers wonder how Ice reacted when you broke her heart,

You have torn it all apart,

I'm watching it

Burn

Watching it

Burn

The world has no right to my heart,

The world has no place in my den,

They don't get to know what I said,

I'm burning the memories,

Burning the love,

That might have redeemed you,

You forfeit all rights to my heart,

You forfeit your place in the nursery,

You'll sleep in the Talon's den instead,

With only the memories of when you were mine,

I hope that you burn


End file.
